


What Do You Do With A Stubborn Hacker? (You Get Him Off)

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothed Sex, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Hand Jobs, M/M, Nook Fingering (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Eridan would really appreciate Sollux's attention right now, it's not that he needs it of course, he just wants it. And the landdweller is going to give it to him.





	What Do You Do With A Stubborn Hacker? (You Get Him Off)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboyfriend/gifts).

“Is this really w-what you’re gonna do all night?” Eridan leaned against the door of Sollux’s working space, inspecting his nails with a flippant disregard, not really concerned with the fact that Sollux was hunched over his husktop so much it looked like his spine was going to break, it hardly affected him after all, if the lisping idiot really wanted to break his pine well then that was entirely his own decision, hardly something that Eridan should worry about.

Except that the landdweller had invited him over for some reason and when Eridan had decided that he had nothing more deserving of his time and had arrived, Sollux only ignored his presence. Beyond rude but then what could you expect from landdwellers? Mannerless filth, especially Sollux. Some of the landdwellers Eridan knew at least had the chance of developing something in the way of manners, but Sollux? Completely hopeless.

He was further proving how hopeless he was, by ignoring Eridan’s words.

“Some of us have better things to be ignored by a lisping loser,” Eridan pointed out, dropping his hand and narrowing his eyes at the back of Sollux’s head. “I could be doing so much else w-with my time you know.”

“Oh my god.” Sollux groaned, rolling his bony shoulders but keeping his gaze trained firmly on the screen of his husktop, not turning to look at Eridan at all. “Pleathe thhut up I’m trying to work.”

“All you know how-w to do is w-work,” Eridan pointed out, shifting his weight to his other leg and crossing his arms over his chest, the action completely lost to Sollux who wasn’t looking at him. “Not like you can ev-ven comprehend anything outside of trying to make yourself useful.”

“Fuck you, you pompouth athth!” Sollux snarled, still facing his husktop but no longer typing, his shoulders tensed and somehow drawn up closer to his ears than they had been before. He was going to break his spine like that, and then Eridan would be out one lisping idiot and would have to go through the trouble of replacing him, far too much effort as far as he was concerned. “I tho know how to have fun. You don’t get having to work all the time to thurvive.”

“And here I w-was thinking you couldn’t say anything more stupid,” Eridan sighed, shaking his head gently, a fang-baring grin stretching across his face as Sollux only stiffened further in his seat. Only broadening as the gold tried to resume typing, fingers harsh on the keyboard. “W-what’s the use of w-working all the time if you’re not even going to do anything w-with your w-worthless excuse of a life?”

“If it’th tho worthlethth than why are you bothering with me?” Sollux snarked back at them, the words stiff and strained to Eridan’s ears and pleasing him ever so much. It was good to get under the other’s skin like this.

“Really you should be honoured I ev-ven bother w-with you at all,” Eridan pushed himself off of the door easily, striding further into the room with the grace of a predator on the hunt until he was directly behind Sollux. Wrapping his arms around the other troll from behind he leaned down until he could speak into the dual ears that flicked away from his breath on them. “It’s really more than someone like you deserv-ves.”

He’s got Sollux now, the landdweller is stiff and tense in his hold and Eridan can see the line of his jaw through the fragile, hollow skin of his cheek where Sollux is clenching it.

“I haven’t got the time to humour you tonight,” Sollux grit out, leaning his head away from Eridan as much as he’s able to with their current position.

“How funny you think I’d listen to the w-wants of a landdw-weller like that.” Eridan tisked, ensuring Sollux was able to hear the grin in his voice as one of his hands started a descent down the troll’s front, nails digging in just enough to sting but not enough to be much of anything else for Sollux. “I’m here now-w, I’m not going to be dismissed so easily. Especially not by you.”

Sollux’s chest movements were picking up, faster and faster as Eridan continued to drag his nails down his front, digging into skin just enough for the intention to be felt over the other’s clothes, descending further and further to the pants that were starting to become too big for the other troll’s hips again. Moronic landdweller working himself so much he forgot to eat regularly, what a mess Eridan had decided to waste his time on, Sollux should have been so much more grateful than he was for Eridan even bothering with him at all.

“Maybe I shouldn’t after all,” Eridan huffed, taking advantage of the space between the fabric of Sollux’s pants and the troll’s skin to put his claws there, flexing his hand and dragging the flesh-ripping sharp nails across the skin. “You’ll probably break from anything I try w-with how-w skinny you let yourself get. Nothing appealing about a bag of bones.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sollux snapped, turning as much as he could to snarl the words more directly at Eridan. “I told you I didn’t have time for you tonight. Fuck off aththhole.”

“I’ll hav-ve you know that I am the perfect example of streamline seadw-weller physique.” Eridan huffed, ignoring Sollux’s weak denial that he wasn’t interested in what Eridan was to stretch out his hand and brush a single claw dangerously close to Sollux’s bulge and nook. “Not to mention that that w-was a pathetic attempt if I’d ev-ver seen one, and here I w-was thinking you w-were w-worth my time.”

“Fucking – “ Sollux gasped out, cutting himself off with a muffled noise that ever failed to annoy Eridan. Really, the least Sollux could do if he was going to make those embarrassing noises was to not muffle them, Eridan deserved to hear them after all the work he put into getting them.

A downright awful landdweller indeed.

“W-what’s this?” Eridan mused, the grin in his voice giving away what he was doing as he shifted his hand, running his claws first over the emerging length of Sollux’s two bulges then drifting further down to trace over the wet line of his nook. “So depriv-ved. Nothing’s ev-ven happened and you’re already emerging like this? Talk about easy.”

“Thhut up,” Sollux muttered, head dropping forward to look down his body at where Eridan’s hand was buried in his pants, the movement of it obvious even through the fabric as Eridan started to rub over the warm, wetness of his nook, spreading genetic material over both his own fingers and Sollux’s surrounding skin.

At least Sollux wasn’t able to ignore Eridan like this. He’d have to be careful with his hands though if he didn’t want to ruin what he’d been working on.

“W-watch your hands,” Eridan murmured, nipping sharply at the shell of the larger of Sollux’s two ears. “Don’t w-want to lose ev-verything you’ve put you’re w-worthless effort into, do you.”

“You jutht… don’t want to…” He had Sollux panting already? The other troll must have been desperate, Eridan was barely touching him. “To be paththed over for better thhit!”

“Listen to you,” Eridan mocked, shifting to lay his cheek on Sollux’s shoulder so he watch the way he fell apart on him. “Are you sure you’re not actually easy? W-what? Did not eating low-wer w-what it takes to get you off or something?”

“You’ve got your ha, your fingerth in my nook and on my – “ Sollux’s words cut out as Eridan thrust the fingers he has in the lawdweller’s nook, his other fingers dragging along the underside of his bulges.

“So I do.” Eridan agreed, chuckling as Sollux tried to scowl at him only to fail as Eridan gave his fingers a particularly harsh twist. “Still, that’s hardly an excuse now-w, come on Sol. You can do better, can’t you?”

He forced his fingers as deep as he could into the other troll, simultaneously running his remaining claws over the bulges twisting and writhing between them and felt Sollux stiffen, clenching around him with an entirely unattractive bitten off noise.

“Apparently not.” Eridan mused, watching Sollux slump deep into his chair and almost slipping from it to the floor below.

“Can thtill do better than you.” Sollux groaned, shifting uncomfortably as Eridan removed his hand from his bulge and nook to wipe off genetic material on the other troll’s shirt. “Thtop that, it’th grothth.”

“It fits you then.” Eridan declares, lifting his hand to rest on Sollux’s other shoulder once it was clean. “Now-w come and eat so you don’t pass out on me like an asshole.”

“Fine,” Sollux groaned, lifting himself from his chair with a series of clicking, cracking bones settling back into place. “Fuck.” He snapped once he was standing, shifting uncomfortably. “I need to change my pantth now, their thticky as fuck.”

“Let’s hope you can find a clean pair in this mess,” Eridan said, already turning to return to the door to wait for Sollux. “And hurry it up w-will you? I hav-ven’t got all night like you do.”

“Oh fuck you ED.”


End file.
